Kurt Hummel's New Favorite Holiday
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Takes place immediately after 3x13 "Heart." Drabble oneshot. Klaine.


As the band struck the final note of Love Shack, Kurt was completely deaf to the white noise around him and blind to everything but Blaine's piercing hazel eyes. Suddenly everything caught up with him. Blaine was here, recovered from surgery, and if the hungry gazes he'd fixed on Kurt throughout the entire performance said anything, he was anxious to get the hell out of there and be alone with his boyfriend.

Well, Kurt had no problem with that. Without wasting a second, he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled his boyfriend through the crowd. He was pretty sure he'd stepped on a few people's feet in his haste to get out of there, but he was too turned on to care. It had been far too long since he'd had Blaine all to himself, and now that his boyfriend was back to full health, nothing would stop him from absolutely ravishing him.

He led Blaine to his car, but didn't open the door for him just yet. Just as Blaine turned to say something, Kurt had pushed him up against the car and began to attack his lips with all the pent-up passion that had been bubbling up inside him for the past few weeks as Blaine recovered. Blaine's eyes widened and he uttered a slight gasp, but after a few seconds he let his eyelids drift closed and reciprocated the kiss, letting Kurt know he'd missed this, too.

They broke away only when it was absolutely, completely necessary that they breathe, but even then, Kurt's lips didn't leave Blaine's skin. He kept on kissing down his neck, biting gently every now and then, eliciting some noise from Blaine that was a strange combination of a giggle and a moan.

"God, I missed this." Blaine's voice was deep with want as Kurt tugged down the collar of his dress shirt, trying to reach more skin, eventually succeeding in biting his collarbone.

Kurt finally picked his head up to look into Blaine's eyes. "I did, too." His beautiful eyes had a glimmer of mischief that made Blaine forget how to breathe for a second. "But you know what I missed even more?"

"What's that?" Blaine tried to keep his voice steady even as Kurt's lips brushed over the shell of his ear.

Blaine could hear a slight smile in Kurt's voice as he spoke.

"You. Naked. In bed with me." Kurt's breath was warm on Blaine's ear as he whispered against his skin. Blaine felt a multitude of chills race down his spine, but something told him that it wasn't from the cold February air.

He managed to regain coherency and smiled as he brought his face closer to Kurt's. "_Someone's _demanding."

"I'm a man who knows what he wants," Kurt said simply, his voice low and his lips brushing slightly against Blaine's. "Now it's up to you to give it to me."

They eventually managed to get in the car. Kurt drove as fast as he legally could back to his own house (well, maybe he was speeding a little) and was extremely happy to notice that his parents were out. Finn, of course was still at the restaurant with Rachel. They had the place to themselves.

After stumbling into the house, locked in a kiss, they began making their way upstairs, not bothering to untangle themselves from each other. It took longer than it probably should have, but neither of them could bear to stop touching the other. After what seemed like forever, they made it upstairs.

Kurt broke away from their kiss once they were in his bedroom, and Blaine took a moment to just look at him. His hair had become absolutely disheveled in the past few minutes, courtesy of Blaine. His lips were red and plump, swollen from kissing, also courtesy of Blaine. His heart was racing in his chest and he was gasping for air, but he still managed to have a breathless smile spread across his blushing face. But Blaine found himself drawn to Kurt's eyes, which could say more with a glance than a million words ever could. With one lingering gaze, Blaine knew full well how much Kurt wanted this.

He was proven correct just a few seconds later, when Kurt playfully pushed him onto the bed and pounced on top of him. Blaine couldn't help but collapse into giggles as Kurt began kissing him, picking up right where they'd left off.

"I love you, you know that?" he murmured against the kiss.

Kurt's face warmed with a blush. "I love you, too," he whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Blaine's face. He pulled back just slightly to give him a flirtatious smirk. "Now if I'm not mistaken, we've accomplished one of the two goals I mentioned earlier. I have you in bed with me, now I just need to get you naked."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's tie, much like he'd done earlier in the evening at Breadstix, and pulled him down closer. When he spoke, his voice was low and husky. "Not if I get you naked first."

Kurt was about to respond, but his lips were suddenly very busy, as were Blaine's hands as they began removing the top half of his clothing. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss as Blaine rid him of his tie, vest, and eventually his shirt. Making up for lost time with the most beautiful boy in the world made this the sweetest Valentine's Day of all.

In fact, if this is how all Valentine's Days were going to be celebrated from here on out…well, Kurt Hummel may just have a new favorite holiday.


End file.
